Você poderia curar minha tragédia?(Can You Cure my tragedy?)
by urisyu
Summary: Não importa quantas vezes seu corpo se machuque, suas feridas irão cicatrizar... Mas as vezes... Nem mesmo poderes de cura podem curar as marcas e traumas deixadas na mente de uma pessoa. Quem cuida de um herói quando ele está cansado de lutar? Teria alguém que poderia curar uma tragédia?
1. O que mais dói

Caos... Caos e destruição eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser assimiladas naquele momento. Link estava de pé segurando sua fiel Master Sword enquanto os guardiões avançavam rapidamente sobre suas pernas aracnídeas mecanizadas e suas cabeças rotacionando em 360 graus, usando seu olho laser para mirar e localizar qualquer vida inteligente que se movesse.

As chamas ardiam em fúria junto as sucatas de guardiões recém abatidos, nem mesmo a violenta chuva conseguia cessar o fogo. Nesse momento Zelda corria em direção a Kakariko Village enquanto o Campeão Hylian ficava para trás, avançando contra as maquinas possuídas pela malícia de Calamiy Ganon. Sem muito tempo para pensar numa boa abordagem, ele deslizou pelo chão enquanto o Guardião o mirava com o laser, passando por baixo da maquina aplicando um corte preciso no núcleo azulado que se encontrava na parte debaixo, fazendo então outro inimigo ser abatido.

Seu corpo estava cansado, quando mais ele derrubava aquele maquinário Sheikah, mais eles apareciam, fora que sua mente não o ajudava a manter o foco... Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, como aquilo poderia ter acontecido tão rápido? O Rei Rhoam, soberano de Hyrule e todo o castelo foi varrido por Ganon e suas crias malignas em questão de minutos! Link só teve tempo de salvar a princesa Zelda. E seus amigos campeões? Ele já sabia que haviam perecido em batalha no momento que viu a aura rubra da malícia tomar o lugar da brilhante luz azuladas das Feras Sagradas... Pensar na morte de seu irmão de espada Daruk dos Gorons... de sua mentora Gerudo Urbosa ou até mesmo aquele Pássaro babaca do Revali era surreal demais...

No seu momento de reflexão foi o suficiente para um guardião avançar em direção a princesa, usando do seu dom de Flurry Rush para deixar o tempo ao seu redor mais lento enquanto seu corpo poderia se mover um pouco mais rápido para cortar umas das pernas de apoio do maquina possuída, isso fez a máquina se desestabilizar e consequentemente, a fez que errasse o disparo laser contra a Zelda. Mas ao mesmo tempo que consegui chamar atenção da máquina, uma outra se aproveitou de uma abertura e o derrubou no chão enquanto estava de costas, esmagando seu ombro esquerdo contra o solo usando sua pesada perna mecânica.

O herói só teve tempo de gritar de dor e ver a princesa dar meia volta para socorre-lo.

- _Vá princesa!_ -Link gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam fazer enquanto decepava o membro mecânico que o prendia ao chão com a Master Sword, porem outro guardião havia disparado um laser naquele momento, causando uma explosão que acabou destruindo os guardiões que entraram no trajeto e fazendo o herói ser lançado para longe com a força da explosão.

Após rolar por alguns metros, Link conseguiu reunir forças para tentar se levantar, usando a espada sagrada como apoio enquanto tentava se levantar. Seu corpo já estava no limite, provavelmente seu braço esquerdo devia estar no mínimo com trincas nos ossos, isso se não tiverem quebrado. Suas pernas estavam vacilando enquanto sua visão ficava turva. Um... Dois...três, quatro... cinco. Ainda haviam mais cinco... apenas mais cinco...

- _Link, salve-se! Eu ficarei bem, apenas corra!_ -Zelda se ajoelhou nas costas do seu guarda.

Mas a voz dela não o alcançou, seus pensamentos estavam em sua amiga de infância... Podia ver sua pele avermelhada mesclando com partes brancas da mulher com características de peixe como se ela tivesse em sua frente, encarando-o com seus belos olhos âmbar, seu tímido e delicado sorriso. Era Mipha, a princesa Zora, Será que em seus últimos momentos ela estaria ali para leva-lo com ela?

Ele levantou brandindo a espada cambaleante enquanto suas memórias com ela vinham em um turbilhão. Sua infância com ela, os momentos que tiveram juntos antes de se tornar cavaleiro pessoal da princesa de Hyrule. O primeiro beijo deles, ainda podia sentir os lábios dela nos seus e o calor sereno do sol crepuscular daquele dia tocando seu rosto, até mesmo o momento em que ela propôs que fizesse a armadura Zora, uma indumentaria tradicional feita pelas mulheres zora para oferecerem a seu noivo... Também se lembrou a única noite que tiveram na noite anterior aquela catástrofe, todas as juras que tiveram a beira do lago diante a Besta divina Vah Ruta durante aquela noite... Link e Mipha tinham até planos para terem uma vida juntos quando tudo acabasse...

Zelda havia se colocado na frente dele para ser um escudo humano para seu cavaleiro, ela não podia deixar o herói perecer ali. Então erguendo sua mão em direção ao guardião que o mirava e um brilho dourado cobriu tudo.

Link levantou assustado e com a respiração irregular, demorou algum tempo para assimilar toda a situação. Ele estava sentado em sua cama na vila Hateno, estava completamente suado e com nó na garganta, estava óbvio para ele que tivera outro pesadelo com sua morte novamente.

Fazia pouco mais do que algumas semanas que ele havia derrotado Calamaty Ganon e Zelda havia selando-o novamente após ela lutar contra a criatura de puro mal durante longos e exaustivos 100 anos, contendo-o na área do castelo de Hyrule enquanto o corpo do herói se recuperava da morte no Santuário da Ressurreição.

O jovem Hylian se levantou da cama, estava vestindo apenas uma calça simples e olhou pela janela de sua casa, notando que ainda era madrugada e estava a garoar do lado de fora. Ainda sonolento decidiu descer as escadas para o andar debaixo, talvez um lanche a noite o faria pensar melhor no que faria, afinal era bem provável que não conseguiria dormir mais essa noite, pelo menos não depois de outro pesadelo.

Link se direcionou até a lareira, onde estava um caldeirão, então ele tirou a tampa e colocou um pouco de água que estava no balde ao lado. Seus pensamentos estavam dispersos ainda, sua mente estava mantendo preso ao maldito pesadelo, mas tinha algo diferente... Ele lembrou de algo dentro dessa sua memória... Lembrou de seus últimos pensamentos naquela hora... Suas memórias estavam voltando gradativamente ao longo dos dias, geralmente tinha que ter algum tipo de gatilho para libertar a memória, talvez o fato de ter as armas tradicionais de seus falecidos companheiros em sua parede estivesse sendo uma maneira um pouco agridoce de aflorar suas memórias.

O herói estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não pode perceber um par de braços vermelhos e delicados o abraçarem pelo pescoço, e instintivamente o corpo dele respondeu relaxando enquanto link virava seu rosto. Sua visão foi contemplada ao ver uma Zora de pele em tonalidade vermelha, seus olhos em tom âmbar brilhavam intensamente enquanto seu corpo estava coberto por uma aura azul turquesa. Sua indumentária de campeã lembrava uma toga azul e estava com várias joias prateadas pelo corpo.

- _Outro pesadelo Link...?_ -A voz tímida e doce veio da Zora, era claro o tom de preocupação dela para com o Hylian.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça positivamente antes de falar.

-O mesmo das ultimas noites... Vou ficar bem... -A voz de link saiu um pouco mais rouca que o normal, era óbvio que durante o sono ele deveria ter chorado.

Ele podia sentir a presença forte da princesa Zora, apesar de ela estar com ele apenas em espírito podia sentir o toque dela como se fosse algo físico. Ela o abraçou apertado da maneira que podia, afundado o rosto nas costas nuas do jovem de cabelos loiros.

- _Existem coisas que nem meus poderes conseguem curar... apesar de eu querer fazer você parar de ter esses pesadelos_ -O tom de voz dela era melancólico e transparecia tristeza. Ela sabia que a extensão de seu poder de cura se limitava apenas para os danos físicos sofridos por seu amado herói, mas de nada funcionaria em questão a perda de memória que ele teve durante seu longo sono de 100 anos ou sobre os traumas que sua mente sofreu. Isso fazia Mipha sentir impotente, ainda mais para com seu amado Link... Era ruim lembrar de todos os momentos juntos e ele não, era tão ruim quanto não conseguir toca-lo o tempo todo, acarinha-lo, sentir o calor da pele dele sobre a sua ou simplesmente lhe oferecer seu colo para acalma-lo.

Link não disse nada, raramente dizia na verdade. Ele não conseguia expressar em palavras como ele se sentia com Mipha ali com ele, ainda mais que o espírito dela foi o único que não foi para o descanso após a derrota da calamidade.

-Apenas fique um pouco comigo. – Ele abriu um tímido e singelo sorriso para o espírito da garota.

- _Sempre estarei com você querido amigo._ -Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido, sua voz estava ainda mais contida, ela se sentia tão feliz por ele querer passar um tempo com ela, mesmo nessas condições, mas isso fazia ele querer mais do que nunca estar viva, estar fisicamente ali com ele o tempo todo, talvez tomar coragem e fazer as coisas que queria ter feito a tanto tempo atrás e eu nunca fez devido a sua timidez.

O guerreiro voltou a subir as escadas, seu apetite havia indo embora, então ele sentou em sua cama e viu a Zora vermelha flutuar do andar de baixo ate a beira da sua cama, onde ela parecia tentar se acomodar e sentar ao lado dele.

Um silencio constrangedor tomou conta dos dois, longos minutos de silencio, por parte de Link não saber como iniciar um diálogo, e por parte de Mipha que estava constrangida demais para pensar em como falar, além de não saber como abordar seu amado sem memórias.

O loiro olhou para a janela, contemplando a chuva que caia mais forte em meio a escuridão da madrugada, seu quarto só estava iluminado graças ao fogo da lareira do andar de baixo e uma vela sobre a escrivaninha.

-Lembra quando fui visitar você enquanto estava em Vah Ruta... e você gritou comigo para não ler seu diário caso eu o achasse? – ele estava se esforçando para puxar assunto, na verdade estava querendo botar pra fora o que sentia com ela, e pensou que essa seria a melhor abordagem.

- _Lembro... Não me diga que você se atreveu a ler ele!_ Mesmo depois de pedir para você respeitar meu desejo! – Ele se impressionou com o fato de descobrir que fantasmas podiam corar, e que ainda por cima que ela poderia parecer fofa enquanto ela ficava com a face tão rubra quanto sua pele e com um beicinho fofinho enquanto estava emburrada.

-Desculpa... eu li antes de você pedir para não ler. – Ela o olhou incrédula enquanto ele coçava a nuca, como ele podia ter sido invasivo a esse ponto? Perder as memórias fez ele perder parte da educação que ele tinha, e mesmo assim, ver ele sorrir nervoso e pedir desculpas a desarmava totalmente, como ela poderia ficar nervosa ou levantar o tom de voz para aquele homem que sempre amou desde a infância?

-Eu me lembro Mipha... graças a seu diário eu lembro de algumas coisas que passamos juntos... Lembro de como eu tinha facilidade de me machucar por ser imprudente e você estava lá comigo toda vez...curando meus machucados por menores que fosse... Lembro de quando o Lynel das montanhas Ploymous ameaçou invadir o Zoras Domain e nós dois lutamos como uma dupla...como um só... eu... eu... -O herói colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos, suas emoções estavam lhe traindo, ele não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, elas imploraram tanto para sair que agora se recusavam em serem contidas. Era doloroso para Link, que desde a infância foi colocado com o fardo de ser o herói do mundo, que como guerreiro e campeão de Hyrule lhe foi ensinado não deveria demonstrar sentimentos, mas como ele conseguiria fazer isso agora? Como ele poderia segurar suas emoções quando se lembrava que a pessoa que ele ama estava na sua frente, sem poder se quer abraça-la apertado, mesmo que não lembrasse de tudo, ele sabia que esse sentimento estava vivo dentro dele todo esse tempo, era algo tão... doloroso.

- _Link... querido..._ – Mipha não pode conter suas lágrimas também, era reconfortante ver que seu amor se lembrava dela com tanto carinho, mas também partilhava da emoção amarga dele, seu coração apertava ainda mais ao ver o quão frágil Link era perante a isso.

Ela o abraçou, tentando transmitir todo o amor que podia, beijando a testa de seu amado guerreiro enquanto o mesmo desabava em seus braços, e como ela agradecia a Nayru por conseguir tornar seu espírito em estado físico, mesmo que apenas por alguns momentos e que isso consumisse um pouco de sua energia, provavelmente não conseguiria usar sua Mipha's Grace para curar seu amado caso se ferisse em batalha nas próximas horas, mas no momento, era mais importante curar as feridas que ele estava no coração. Ela apenas queria curar a tragédia dele... a tragédia deles...


	2. Novo dia, novo problema

Os cuccos cacarejavam pela Hateno Village, após uma madrugada tempestuosa o sol dava o ar da graça para uma manhã que aparentava ser revigorante e animada.

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Link, mirando quase estrategicamente seu rosto como um despertador. Ele abriu seus olhos com dificuldade, estavam um pouco inchados devido as longas horas de choro e mal percebeu que havia caído no sono de novo. Se esticando na cama e percebendo que está com um cobertor diferente do que usava antes de acordar durante a madrugada anterior.

Ele não conseguiu evitar de dar um singelo sorriso ao pensar que foi Mipha que o cobriu com tanto carinho, e que novamente ela estava lá para cuidar dele na maneira que podia. O herói sentou na cama e se espreguiçou, aquela seria outra manhã e já imaginava que a princesa iria chama-lo telepaticamente, provavelmente para dar alguma missão no reino enquanto ela estava ocupada supervisionando a reconstrução do castelo de Hyrule e da cidadela do castelo.

Tendo isso em mente ele abriu a gaveta da cômoda e pegou um aparato de cor marrom e linhas amareladas e um olho azulado, símbolo marcante do povo Sheikah. Cuidadosamente ele colocou a Sheikah Slate em sua cintura, presa no coldre do cinto e logo em seguida colocou uma camisa simples e descendo as escadas. O estomago urrava de fome enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam doloridos.

\- Ok... acho que farei omelete. - Ele sempre começava a falar sozinho quando o assunto era comida. Era uma das poucas coisas que lembrava desde o momento que acordou era seu voraz apetite, e seu gosto e talento para fazer os mais diversos pratos com ingredientes simples.

Ele pode rir um pouco quando o pensamento de que talvez no passado ele possa ter tido a aspiração de se tornar um grande Chef de cozinha ao invés do implacável herói. Talvez Mipha poderia ajudá-lo a lembrar mais sobre isso, já que segundo o diário dela, ele passou boa parte da infância no Zora's Domain até ser levado para fazer o teste de cavaleiro, depois disso sua memória estava falhando, então achou melhor se concentrar na comida.

Link chegou na cozinha, havia aberto um dos baús de madeira e pego dois grandes e volumosos ovos, colocando em cima da bancada e indo para outras duas caixas onde pegou uma rocha de sal e uma noz e uma Erva de Hyrule. Carregando tudo nos braços ele foi para o lado de fora da casa, onde se encontrava sua panela de pedra e uma fogueira acessa, e não perdendo muito tempo ele quebrou os ovos na panela, e habilmente rasgou a erva com as mãos, e então começou a ralar a noz enquanto mexia os ovos estalando na panela.

Por fim retirou algumas lascas da rocha de sal e salpicou na omelete já pronta para seu deleite.

\- _Você ainda precisa descansar Link. Você está com uma... err... aparência ruim._ \- Mipha surgiu ao lado do Hylian, sentada bem próxima de seu amado campeão, e era claro sua preocupação. Era perceptível os olhos inchados do herói.

\- Eu estou bem graças a você Mipha. Obrigado por ontem a noite. - O Hylian continuou a comer, sua garganta estava bem melhor do que durante a madrugada, e ele podia sentir seus olhos melhores também, seu coração ainda estava machucado após ter se aberto para a Zora, mas além da dor, ele podia sentir que estava mais próximo dela, e isso fazia seu coração acelerar em felicidade momentânea.

Passou-se alguns minutos de silencio desconcertante. Mipha ainda sentada ao lado de Link tentava decifrar o que se passava na mente dele, analisando cada traço dele, não importava se passou um dia ou cem anos, para ela cada pedaço dele a encantava, principalmente os olhos azuis do Hylian.

\- Link... - O herói colocou a mão na cabeça enquanto uma voz familiar ecoava em sua cabeça.

\- Link, preciso que você venha para Kakariko Village. - A voz da Princesa Zelda ecoou na cabeça dele. Desde que ela despertou seus poderes divinos ela aprendeu a usar essa habilidade, e a condição para ele continuar com a Sheikah Slate era ele atender os chamados dela quando solicitado, onde quer que ele estivesse, porém ter uma voz na sua cabeça a qualquer momento inadvertidamente pode causar dores de cabeça e as vezes alguns sustos.

O Hylian levantou e foi se preparar, colocando sua roupa de campeão com a característica cor azul, sua fiel Master Sword e o Escudo Hylian, e ele podia sentir que era muito provável que teria um longo dia. e foi com esses pensamentos que ele segurou a Sheikah Slate e usou a viagem para ir até o Santuário de Ta'loh Naeg, seu corpo se desfez em uma luz azulada q subiu aos céus em pequenos feixes.

O sol dava seu ar da graça sobre Kakariko, não importando o quão alto ele ficava, o calor ainda era sereno, como se a vila escondida pelas cordilheiras tivesse uma aura apaziguadora com seu jeito pacato e um tanto exótico?

Esse pensamento ocupava a mente de Zelda enquanto andava pelo vilarejo acompanhada de Paya, uma jovem de cabelos brancos como a neve e uma tatuagem de olho no rosto, símbolo e orgulho de seu Clã, neta da antiga conselheira real Impa, que continuava viva após cem longos anos. Era estranho para a princesa se ver tão jovem enquanto sua amiga já possui neta e estava em uma idade muito avançada, mas isso seria questão de costume.

Ela queria começar a trabalhar com a reconstrução de Hyrule, havia tanto a ser feito que demoraria para fazer uma lista e definir prioridades, talvez reconstruir a cidade-mercado do castelo, então depois iniciar a reconstrução do castelo. Ela ainda tinha que pensar em maneiras de trazer os Hylians espalhados por todo o mapa para a antiga capital, teria que refazer uma guarda para proteger os cidadãos, já que mesmo com o selamento de Ganon, monstros são algo perigosamente naturais e recorrentes, não existia como extermina-los.

Outra coisa que ocupava sua mente eram as Bestas Divinas, aquelas maravilhas mecânicas e anciãs a fascinavam, mesmo após a calamidade ter possuídos todo aquele maquinário Sheikah não tiravam sua admiração pela tecnologia.

A princesa caminhava de um lado para outro dentro da casa de Impa, em modo automático sem sequer ter notado quando havia entrado, ou por quanto tempo Paya tentava chamar sua atenção de forma desajeitada.

\- O que a deixa tão ansiosa, minha princesa? -A anciã Sheikah levantava levemente a cabeça, notando que conseguiu atenção dela.

\- Tentando organizar as coisas, há tanto para ser feito! -A princesa de Hyrule finalmente havia parado de andar descontroladamente, dando uma longa respirada e soltando o ar devagar.

Um baque surdo veio do telhado da casa de Impa, assustando a Zelda e Paya enquanto a anciã apenas suspirava.

Link abriu a porta acenando com a mão em uma singela saudação cordial, os cabelos loiros do Hylian estavam desgrenhados, a roupa estava suja com poeira e alguns galhos pequenos de árvore. Estava meio obvio que ele usou o paraglaider e pouso no lugar errado.

\- Link, eu juro por Hylia que se você me assustar assim de novo eu vou amarrar em um Guardian Skywatcher e praticar tiro ao alvo em você! -A princesa estava vermelha, não estava realmente irritada com Link.

Passou alguns minutos, o herói não havia dito uma palavra e estava ajoelhado enquanto era repreendido pela princesa. Link não estava realmente ouvindo o que Zelda falava, as noites mal dormidas estavam cobrando seu preço, tanto que foi por isso que fez uma péssima aterrisagem.

\- Bom, acho que agora podemos ir ao ponto do que lhe chamei aqui. -A princesa loira descruzava os braços enquanto seu cavaleiro se levantava, balançando a cabeça enquanto aguardava as ordens da princesa.

\- Link, preciso que você vá convoque Teba na Rito village, O descendente de Daruk na Goron city, a Lider Riju na Gerudo Town e o Principe Sidon no Zora Domain para vir até Kakariko. -Ela se surpreendeu ao ver seu campeão demonstrar surpresa e uma pitada de desconforto?

\- Desculpa questionar princesa..., mas por que convoca uma reunião com essas pessoas em especifico? - Ele já imaginava a resposta, mas ainda sim tinha uma pequena pontada de esperança de estar errado.

\- Creio que na situação atual da população dos monstros, creio que seja mais adequado convocar novos campeões. -Realmente ele sabia da resposta, realmente era uma boa ideia, mas a morte de seus amigos campeões ainda atormentava sua mente, incluindo o fato de saber que esse seria um assunto delicado para lidar e precisaria pensar em como lidar com o assunto com cada raça e aldeia.

Zelda notou o olhar de seu cavaleiro, apesar de ele ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras era bem perceptível aquele olhar de "não é só isso, não é?". ela suspirou vencida, ela não conseguiria esconder nada daqueles olhos safira.

\- Depois que Fera divina Vah Ruta parou de funcionar eu achei mais prudente treinar os próximos campeões para domina-los, e já chamei Purah e Robbie para estudar uma fora de desenvolver uma segurança melhor para evitar que as maquinas não se corrompam com a malicia.

Link já estava pegando a Sheikah Slate do coldre para iniciar os teleportes quando notou a mulher de cabelos dourados com a mão esticada enquanto ela pigarreava.

\- Link... me de a Sheikah Slate. -A jovem viu o mapa aberto na tela da relíquia, O olhar frio de do Hylian podiam ser encarados como desafio.

\- Não se atreva Link, o combinado era você ficar com a Sheikah Slate até eu precisar! -Ele vagarosamente moveu o dedo para a tela, e ao perceber que ela ia pular encima dele, e possivelmente estrangula-lo em sua fúria real, ele apertou a tela para o Santuário Myahm Agana em Hateno.

Ele sabia que ela iria ficar gritando na cabeça dele até ele voltar, mas ele precisaria pelo menos se preparar para fazer uma viagem longa ao redor de Hyrule.

No fim, Link suspirou e percebeu que era melhor ter ficado na cama.


	3. Começo de uma longa jornada

Link dava um longo suspiro, ele estava do lado de fora do Estabulo de Dueling Peaks esperando a comida ficar pronta, dessa vez ele estava fazendo um prato com mais valor nutritivo para aguentar a próxima viagem. O prato escolhido dessa vez era Carne Gourmet com arroz no pote, salpicado com sal, pimenta e erva hylian.

Link havia sido obrigado a retornar para Kakariko village para entregar a Sheikah Slate, a muito contragosto, mas como Daruk havia dito a cem anos atrás: "A princesa tem um temperamento forte". O verdadeiro objetivo do campeão Hylian era pegar sua bolsa Korok, uma mochila encantada pelos espíritos da floresta para caber muitas coisas em uma bolsa pequena, era bem útil na verdade, fora que também pegou suprimentos para sua viagem, reestocou suas flechas, mas principalmente pegar as roupas necessárias para poder fazer sua viagem em segurança.

O herói estava sentando à mesa, se deliciando de seu prato, enquanto revisava seu mapa. Era melhor definir uma rota durante a noite para poder viajar cedo. Link teria que passar por quase todo o mapa, e a opção mais óbvia seria ir para Zora Domain primeiro, afinal ficava a nordeste de Kakariko e poderia ir direto para Death mountain, porém, seria mais prático ir para o local mais longe primeiro, e percorrer as outras cidades para que desse tempo de todos chegarem e evitar que a reunião se estendesse demais para algum participante que tivesse que esperar mais tempo do que poderia ter disponível.

Tendo isso em mente Link pegou uma pena com um tinteiro e começou a traçar sua rota, havia decido que iria para Gerudo Town no deserto gerudo, além de ser o ponto mais longe, ao extremo sudeste, era também o com acesso mais complicado para quem não é habituado ao clima, fora que o acesso a cavalo é inviável. Outro fator para sua escolha era a viagem que a atual líder Riju teria que fazer, estava colocando em suposição que nunca havia saído do deserto, então provavelmente ela levaria sua guarda pessoal Bolaria e, talvez, mais algumas soldados.

Um homem se aproximou, a pele dele era um pouco mais escura em um tom caramelo, seu cabelo estava com duas pequenas tranças, um protuberante e bem cuidado bigode e barba, o homem de meia idade usava a vestimenta característica dos donos de estabulo.

-Senhor Link, você deseja dormir em uma cama comum ou macia essa noite? - O homem colocou a mão no ombro do herói, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

\- Oh, uma cama macia Tasseren, terei uma longa viagem. -Link dava um sorriso discreto, enrolando o mapa para poder guardar em sua bolsa mágica.

-Devo deixar seu cavalo pronto para viagem amanhã?

-Deixe Rakan pronta e bem alimentada. -Link se levantou se direcionando para a cama enquanto o dono da estalagem voltava para o estabulo.

O campeão retirou a Master Sword com a bainha adornada em ouro e metal de cor azulada das costas para recosta-la ao lado da cama, e retirava com cuidado um tridente prateado, suavemente adornado com couro verde-água na empunhadura, e elegantemente desenhada para o combate, sem tirar a beleza.

Link colocou gentilmente a arma ao lado da Master Sword, e ficou admirando o tridente. Aquela era a Lighscale tridente, a arma de Mipha antes de bem, tudo ter ido ralo abaixo durante a calamidade.

- _Ela parece mais brilhante do que me lembro._ O espirito da princesa zora apareceu flutuando ao lado do Hylian, ela estava flutuando deitada ao lado dele enquanto as chamas azuis-esverdeadas rodavam seu corpo, mas aparentemente só Link podia vê-la.

-Seu pai me deu depois que libertei Ruta do controle de Ganon, desde então eu a mantive guardada e cuidei dela todos os dias... -Link tirava as botas e deitava na cama olhando para o teto e vendo a Zora de escamas avermelhadas e beges deitada no ar acima dele.

- _Fico feliz que esteja cuidando tão bem dela, é um bem muito precioso para mim._ -Ela pousou suas mãos no peito de Link, e ele sentia um leve calor ao toque dela, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao sentir esse calor.

-Sinto como se tivesse cuidando de um pedaço seu... mesmo não conseguindo cuidar de você quando... - O jovem loiro deu uma longa respirada. Mesmo que no final as coisas tenham terminado bem com a queda de Ganon ele ainda sentia culpa por não ter sido capaz de vencer a cem anos atrás.

- _Não se culpe Link, ninguém conseguiria prever o que aconteceu, ainda mais quando achávamos que estávamos totalmente preparados para a calamidade. -_ Ela observou seu amado, deitando ao lado dele.

Link teve que resistir ao seu impulso de tentar abraça-la, primeiro porque ela estava em sua forma espiritual, e outro motivo era que ele não queria parecer mais louco por tentar abraçar o ar pois, aparentemente, ninguém podia vê-la.

O herói deitou-se de lado, o sono acumulado parecia que ia vencê-lo mais cedo do que ele imaginava, e lentamente ele fechava seus olhos. Talvez fosse só impressão dele, mas podia sentir como se Mipha abraçasse sua cabeça com ternura e a encostava em seu peito, talvez ele realmente tivesse sentido isso antes de dormir. Ele preferia acreditar na segunda opção.

O tempo era algo estranho, parecia que funcionava diferente para aqueles que haviam se tornado espíritos. Mipha não podia dizer quanto tempo havia passado desde que estava abraçada com seu amado. Ela sabia que era tarde pois a estalagem estava quieta, coberta com roncos de alguns viajantes que dormiam na ala de camas comuns. Já a parte que Link havia escolhido estava bem mais vazia, talvez a localização não fosse muito atrativa para as pessoas irem. Aquele local, além de ser caminho para a Vila dos ninjas protetores da família real conhecidos como Sheikah, era também um grande cemitério para guardiões.

A Zora rubra havia percebido o incomodo do Hylian ao estar naquele local. Ela sabia que foi ali que ele havia perecido em combate, mesmo que ele não dissesse para ela sobre isso, era visível em suas atitudes a ansiedade para sair dali.

A princesa se permitiu gastar um pouco de seu poder espiritual para estar fisicamente ali com ele, estaria zelando pelo seu sono enquanto acariciava seu o rosto, mexendo nos cabelos loiros do herói.

-Durma bem meu amor. -Gentilmente ela depositou um beijo na testa do jovem, torcendo para que seu sono não fosse interrompido por mais pesadelos.

Link acordou cedo, ele se sentia revigorado após uma pesada noite de sono. Talvez o cansaço acumulado tenha feito apagar de forma tão forte que seu cérebro não teve tempo de formular pesadelos ou memorias ruins.

Não deviam ser mais do que cinco da manhã, talvez a melhor hora para sair, pois assim poderia aproveitar o dia de viagem pela estrada. Pela sua trajetória traçada no mapa, poderia demorar uns três dias levando em conta que possa ter um ou outro inimigo pela estrada.

O herói sentou preguiçosamente na cama enquanto se espreguiçava, em seguida colocando suas botas e seu equipamento com cuidado. O jovem ia para fora do estabulo, o sol ainda estava saindo do horizonte com seus fracos, porém revigorantes, raios de sol.

-Senhor Link, seu cavalo já estava pronto! -Tasseren se aproximou Hylian loiro puxando as rédeas de um cavalo negro e crinas laranjas, na verdade não era apenas um cavalo, era um cavalo gigante, provavelmente o ultimo de sua espécie. O cavalo gigante devia ser no mínimo três vezes maior que um cavalo comum. Seu tamanho é tão grande que Link tinha que dar uma pequena escalada na cela para poder monta-lo devidamente.

O campeão tinha um carinho especial por esse cavalo, era um cavalo forte o bastante para atropelar um Guardião e até mesmo um temível Lynel, em contrapartida não era o mais rápido devido ao seu tamanho, que pode ser compensando pelo seu vigor e tenacidade fazia perfeito para viagens longas.

-Obrigado Tasseren. -O loiro acariciou seu cavalo antes de monta-lo. Rakan deu um relincho antes de começar a trotar rumo a passagem de Dueling Peaks nas margens do rio Squabble.

A viagem foi tranquila pelas próximas horas, na floresta no meio da estrada tinha um pequeno grupo de bokoblins, mas nada perigoso demais até chegar a Ponte Proxim. Ao se aproximar o herói percebeu a presença de Brigo, um Hylian de cabelos castanhos escuros com um penteado curto. Ele era autoproclamado guarda da ponte, cumprindo a função de guia para viajantes e ajudando a cuidar dos monstros nos arredores bem como os que estavam dentro das ruinas do antigo Posto Leste. O guarda carregava a lança que já fora de seu pai, e que o treinou para essa função mesmo após a queda do reino de Hyrule.

Link deu uma leve batida com os calcanhares no cavalo gigante, e o mesmo em reposta começou a cavalgar em sua velocidade máxima. O Hylian loiro confiava que o soldado tivesse feito a limpeza das ruinas, mas ainda sim, era melhor não baixar a guarda, nunca se sabe quando pode ter algum ataque surpresa.

Não demorou muito para ouvir os gritos suínos dos Bokoblins ao notarem a presença do corcel negro e colossal junto com o assovio da primeira flecha passando próximo a cabeça do cavaleiro. Link soltou as rédeas de Rakan e se projetou para o alto com um salto, já puxando seu inseparável paraglider que adquiriu do espirito do Rei Rhoam, em um movimento rápido o herói puxou seu arco adornado em metal dourado e tencionou a corda enquanto o mundo ao seu redor se tornava mais lento a cada vez que tencionava mais a flecha. Flurry Rush, sua habilidade deixava o tempo desacelerado ao ponto de tudo ao redor do campeão Hylian estivesse quase congelado enquanto seus movimentos aceleravam. O hylian observou seus arredores, haviam um grupo de três bokoblins de couro azulado e um de cor branca prateada, um dos monstros humanoides de cabeça grande e nariz de porco carregava um arco bem rustico, outro estava usando um esfregão como lança enquanto o terceiro azulado estava desarmado enquanto o Bokoblin Prata ostentava em sua mão uma Royal Broadsword.

Ao tencionar o arco ao máximo, o herói se virou contra o prata e disparou a primeira flecha, mirando a cabeça desproporcional do monstro. Quando a primeira flecha perfurou o crânio do monstro, uma outra já tinha sido disparada acertando o olho da criatura e uma terceira se alojou no meio da testa da criatura. Enquanto seu corpo começava a reagir ao impacto dos disparos, a criatura foi projetada para trás antes de sequer saber que já havia perecido. O folego de Link estava se esvaindo rápido quando ele tencionou seu Royal Bow, disparando uma flecha na boca aberta do Bokoblin azul com arco e se virando rapidamente para tirar uma flecha no ombro do armado com esfregão, então seus pés tocavam o chão e o efeito do Flurry Rush esvaiu junto com parte de sua estamina.

O jovem sacou a Master Sword e com um corte diagonal havia aberto um ferimento mortal no peito do lanceiro enquanto com um jogo de quadril se moveu com um golpe circular atingindo com violência o pescoço do desafortunado monstro desarmado. Ele caminhou até o cadáver do monstro prata enquanto ainda recuperava um pouco de seu folego e pegou a Royal Sword caida ao lado dele. O cavaleiro não podia deixar uma arma de tão boa qualidade e símbolo dos cavaleiros reais do reinado, além de ser uma bela arma também adornada em metal foleado a ouro de forma que se lembra, mesmo que remotamente os adornos da lendária lâmina com poder de selar o mal.

Link pegou a arma e a bainha, amarrando-a em seu cinto na lateral esquerda enquanto guardava a Master Sword na bainha das costas. Rakan correu até seu dono sem a necessidade de ouvir o assovio de seu mestre. Sorrindo, o cavaleiro montou em seu grande cavalo e voltou para a estrada, cavalgando a toda velocidade que conseguia enquanto passava pelas ruinas do posto avançado, ignorando a pequena floresta que estava ao lado. Era melhor evitar combates desnecessários com Moblins na Forest of time se quisesse chegar perto do Gerudo Canyon até o anoitecer.

-Mipha... você ainda está comigo? -O herói ainda cavalgava passando pelo posto do portão rumo as ruinas do coliseu.

 _-Sempre estou com você Link._ \- O espirito da campeã Zora surgiu em suas chamas azuis ao lado do campeão Hylian sorrindo em toda sua doçura para o loiro.

Ambos viajavam agora um ao lado do outro, Mipha havia visto a forma que seu amado havia lidado com os Bokoblins, e não se cansava em admirar sua técnica0, embora ainda não conseguisse entender muito bem em como ele conseguia disparar tantas flechas em tão pouco tempo, ou como ele conseguia fazer com que os inimigos simplesmente caíssem derrotados ou gravemente feridos após alguns segundos mesmo tendo presenciado Link fazer isso desde quando se conheceram no Zora Domain quando o Hylian tinha seus quatro anos de idade.

- _Não sabia que podiam existir cavalos tão grandes. -_ A Zora voava como se estivesse nadando graciosamente circulando-o, mas sem atrapalhar a visão da estrada.

-Está raça é muito rara, creio que seja a última da espécie... -A égua relinchou ao sentir seu dono acariciá-la em seu pescoço.

- _Oh, é uma fêmea?_

-Sim, muita gente acha que é macho por causa do corpo robusto, mas essa garota é gentil até aparecer algum monstro e ela atropelar. -Link puxou o arreio para que o cavalo parasse, só agora havia reparado que estava nas pontes suspensas Digdogg, e algo estava incomodando o guerreiro.

- _O que houve?_ -Link estava observando a entrada da ponte, procurando por algo que estava intrigando-o.

-Era para ter Moblins aqui... -Link fez um leve movimento para Rakan começar a trotar devagar na ponte de madeira, e quanto mais ele adentro a área suspensa até visualizar a grande ilha central uma pequena montanha azul, que subia e descia devagar ao som de um forte ronco.

Hinox, uma criatura ciclope e de apetite voraz. Esses monstros passam boa parte do tempo dormindo ou comendo, por isso sempre acabam pegando alguns viajantes desprevenidos, devorando-os e ostentando suas armas em um colar rustico.

O herói saiu de seu cavalo e caminhou lentamente em direção ao monstro grandão, mas sem se aproximar demais. Passando os dedos em suas flechas sem puxar alguma, apenas para contar quantas ainda tinha em sua aljava, ponderando qual seria tipo de flecha a se usar. Sua primeira opção era flecha elétrica, desarmar os inimigos era sempre útil além de ser uma flecha estratégica devido ao fato de metal e agua conduzirem eletricidade. Talvez por isso seria melhor guarda-las para outras oportunidades. Flechas de gelo e de fogo não teriam efeitos devido ao couro expeço da criatura, talvez a de fogo se fosse atirada nos protetores de madeira no tornozelo iriam queimar e criar uma brecha para atacar a criatura. Usar flechas anciãs era fora de questão, pois além de vaporizar o inimigo, elas eram muito melhores contra guardiões, pois guardiões tem fraqueza contra a mesma tecnologia que os criou, o clássico fogo contra fogo. Seu custo de fabricação era algo a se considerar, já que teria que viajar até o laboratório de tecnologia anciã do Dr. Robbie em Akkala, era inviável ir até lá sem a Sheikah Slate por ser na ponta oposta no mapa.

Com isso sobraram a opção mais divertida e imprudente, flechas bomba. Ele usou a magia da sua Bolsa encantada e trocou de aljava, trocando suas flechas simples para as bombas, retirou uma cuidadosamente da aljava e tencionou o arco dando alguns passos para trás.

- _Link, você não vai fazer o que estou pensando, vai?_ -O pensamento de que ele seria imprudente a ponto de acordar um Hinox. Qualquer um sabia que um Hinox acordado abruptamente era uma criatura feroz, burra, mas feroz.

-É, farei... esse monstro aqui é um perigo para as pessoas... -O herói prendeu a respiração e soltou a flecha, deixando-a voar em seu alvo e colidir com a protuberante barriga do monstro, de forma que não poderia saber o que era mais alto: O grito de dor e surpresa do monstro recém desperto ou o ensurdecedor estrondo da explosão.

O vento da explosão levantou um pouco de poeira, rapidamente o guerreiro puxou outra flecha bomba tencionando o arco, mas sendo obrigado a afrouxar ao perder o equilíbrio devido a uma poderosa onda de impacto no chão. O Hinox estava furioso batendo as palmas das mãos no chão, criando a onda de choque com a força descomunal de seus três poderosos e gordos. Seu único olho amarelo mirou o guerreiro, a íris brilhou em purpura enquanto a besta gigante andava em direção ao que parecia ser seu pequeno lanche.

Outra flecha voou, dessa vez em direção ao olho da criatura, outra forte explosão acompanhada de novo estrondo. A enorme criatura ciclope com focinho de porco estava sentado no chão, totalmente atordoado com os braços jogados e a cabeça virada para trás. Link correu até o gigante, sacando a espada sagrada em suas costas e desferindo ferozes cortes onde havia atingido com a primeira flecha. O primeiro tiro foi para tentar amaciar o couro ou abrir qualquer abertura para que fosse mais fácil cortar a carne com mais facilidade, mesmo com uma espada bem afiada, era difícil perfurar ou cortar o couro duro daquela criatura.

Corte após corte o sangue espirrava, mesmo a carne dura não impedia a Master Sword escavar a barriga expeça do monstro atordoado. O que o Hylian não esperava era a mão da criatura o golpeando pela esquerda, jogando-o para longe em direção do precipício. Após rolar um pouco, parando de barriga para cima e gemendo de dor ele arregalou os olhos ao ver a palma enorme descendo para esmaga-lo no chão. Sua memória muscular agiu antes de sua mente pensar em maneiras mirabolantes para fugir, erguendo a espada o mais alto que conseguia e usando a força do monstro contra ele mesmo, perfurou a mão da criatura que parou pouco antes de esmagá-lo devido a dor proporcionada e levantando a mão com a espada ainda cravada.

A Lamina brilhava e parecia queimar a carne do gigante, era a abertura necessária para agir. Sacando a Royal Broadsword em sua cintura o herói se jogou no chão em um deslize de costas, passando a lamina no tornozelo desprotegido da criatura, mirando o tendão e com precisão quase cirúrgica acertando a área de desejo e em uma fração de segundo. Ele se levantou correndo um pouco para frente, já prevendo que a criatura iria cair sentada devido ao dano em sua perna, e Link não queria ser esmagado por uma bunda fedida de Hinox.

O Hinox Azul já não sabia o que fazer, ficava entre inutilmente tirar a espada ou tentar se arrastar para matar aquela pequena criatura que estava fazendo-o sofrer.

Sua pequena cabeça não conseguia processar tudo o que acontecia. A criatura era simplesmente burra demais para tomar qualquer decisão complexa, mas isso teria fim. A criatura mal percebeu quando o jovem humanoide subiu em suas costas e cravou a espada em sua cabeça calva. Se segurando com uma de suas mãos no cabelo grisalho do ciclope para não cair e afundando a lamina no crânio com a outra, usando toda a força em seus braços enquanto sua vítima se debatia, isso fez a lamina se quebrar, uma parte dentro do monstro enquanto estilhaços de metal voavam para todos os lados. Assim fazendo com que o loiro perdesse seu apoio e centro de equilíbrio causando sua queda de costas no chão junto de um forte baque ao seu lado.

A criatura estava derrotada. Seu pesado corpo parecia nada mais do que uma montanha mole de carne e couro.

- _Link, você está bem? Precisa que eu te cure? –_ A espectro Zora rodeava o herói deitado no chão, o jovem hylian estava de braços abertos e não parecia realmente ferido.

-Estou bem Mipha... –Era possível ouvir as costas do herói estalando todos os ossos enquanto ele se levantava.

- _Claro, e esse som são apenas seus ossos confirmando, não é?_ –O loiro corou ao ver a princesa parar na frente dele com as mãos na cintura. Ele corava, mas não por ser repreendido, e sim por causa da princesa parecer fofa aos seus olhos, ainda mais com as bochechas um pouco infladas. Algo bem diferente de suas memorias com ela.

-Desculpe? –Como ela poderia ficar com raiva dele ou repreendê-lo? Basta um olhar dele e pronto, ela perdia toda a pose.

- _Mesmo depois de cem anos você continua a mesma criança imprudente._ –O herói caminhou até o monstro derrotado, subindo em sua volumosa pança. Ao terminar a escalada, pode ter um vislumbre melhor das armas. Eram elas uma Moonlight Scimitar, uma espada de uma mão típica do povo adornada delicadamente em ouro e joias e com uma lamina curva e extremamente afiada. Ao lado tinha uma Royal Halberd, uma alabarda de lamina dupla e no centro da haste uma terceira lamina central para perfuração típica de lança. E por último e não menos importante, Outro Royal Bow.

-Acho que algumas coisas não mudam, não é? –O espirito se aproximou de seu amado enquanto ele retirava as armas do colar rustico do Hinox, colocando a cimitarra na cintura, no lugar da espada que se quebrou.

Ao segurar a alabarda, ele entrou em conflito com o que fazer, talvez jogar no fundo do rio da ponte suspensa. Armas fortes como essas seriam perigosas demais nas mãos de monstros nas estradas. Outra opção seria guardar na bolsa, porém não sabia se tinha espaço, e sinceramente, ele não queria checar. Apontando a lança para o horizonte e logo em seguida a jogando para longe, bem mais longe do que ele esperava.

Agora era vez do arco, ficaria com ele pelo simples motivo de ter quebrado o arco que estava usando, bom não foi bem ele e sim os pés do Hinox... Pelo menos dessa vez não foi sua culpa.

- _O que fará com o corpo do monstro? Não parece muito justo deixar ele aqui para apodrecer..._ –O Hylian juntou as mãos na frente da boca e assoviou, e assim que parou o assovio um Relincho poderoso ecoou pela ponte junto de uma Égua gigante, galopando a toda velocidade em direção ao seu dono e consequentemente ao monstro. Rakan deu uma investida avassaladora enquanto seu mestre tentava empurrar o cadáver ponte abaixo. E com apenas esse golpe Mipha pode testemunhar a força do cavalo, que conseguiu empurrar a montanha de carne e fazer parecer que a "ajuda" de Hylian não fazia a menor diferença.

Link então montou em sua companheira equina e voltou-se para a estrada. Era certo que ainda tinha chão pela frente, e areia, muita areia pelo caminho, e mesmo com possíveis contratempos a viagem era sem dúvidas mais agradável com companhia de sua amada princesa. E talvez a viagem não fosse de um todo ruim como ele pensava que seria no dia anterior.


End file.
